Akuma/guide
Complete effects guide for Akuma (Version 0.00). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Vespa' Appearance: Akise rides on a Vespa scooter. Passive Effect: Akise's movement speed increases. Action: (1) Akise takes off his goggles. Location: Found in the Light World. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster and out-speed chasers. Enter the Light World (by interacting with the trio of hexagonal crystals in the Nexus). Go south, moving around two sets of dark blocks on your way, until you reach two rectangular groups of white tiles. Go directly west to find a scooter inside of a starburst made from white tiles. Interact with the scooter. 'Machete' Appearance: Akise carries a machete. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Mutants World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Neon World (by interacting with the floating triangle in the Nexus). To access the Neon Labyrinth: * Travel along the paths to the platform immediately to the right of the starting platform * Move across the platform and follow the eastern path directly into a two-tile-wide path that runs north/south * Go south until you see another two-tile-wide path going east * Travel east along this path to a corner, then go south to a platform with a checkered door on it * Go through the door to the Neon Labyrinth In the Neon Labyrinth, go up once, right twice then down. Interact with the dark tile. Make your way through the teleport maze (it's very long, but there's only one exit and no way to get stuck, so trial and error will eventually get you there). You should eventually reach a glitched platform with a red cube. Interact with the red cube. Go up and interact with the spinning diamond. Go up a bit and right, interact with the machete (avoid the chasers). 'Red Demon (Demonio Rojo)' Appearance: Akise becomes a red demon. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Viscera World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Distorted World (by interacting with the set of concentric circles in the Nexus). To get to Viscera World: * Go south and take the third path on the left * Hug the southern wall, following its perimeter to a set of doors * Interact with the sleeping NPC in the room behind the doors, turning the room red * Exit the room to enter Viscera World When you get to Viscera World: * Go south one room * Go east until you reach a round-ish room * Go north one room * Go east one room and interact with the grayscale NPC to get the effect 'Saxophone (Saxofón)' Appearance: Akise holds a saxophone. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Akise plays the saxophone. Location: Found in the Neon Labyrinth. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Neon World (by interacting with the floating triangle in the Nexus). To access the Neon Labyrinth: * Travel along the paths to the platform immediately to the right of the starting platform * Move across the platform and follow the eastern path directly into a two-tile-wide path that runs north/south * Go south until you see another two-tile-wide path going east * Travel east along this path to a corner, then go south to a platform with a checkered door on it * Go through the door to the Neon Labyrinth In the Neon Labyrinth, go up three times then left twice. Interact with the saxophone. 'Corruption (Corrupcíon)' Appearance: Akise's body melts and becomes blobby. Passive Effect: Akise's movement speed is lowered. Action: None. Location: Found in the Darkness World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Darkness World (by interacting with the skull in the Nexus). Go south-west and interact with the moving dark blob. 'Star (Estrella)' Appearance: Akise wears a blindfold and blue outfit. Passive Effect: None. Action: Akise kneels down and warps back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Mirror World. Practical Uses: Used to quickly return to the Nexus. Enter the Mirror World (by interacting with the group of four-pointed stars in the Nexus). Go down the following stairs: Right, Down, Left, Down, Right, Bottom Right. Go left and up and interact with the NPC. 'Scientist (Científico)' Appearance: Akise dresses up as a scientist. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Debug Room. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the shining object on Akise's bookshelf to access the Debug Room. Enter the Efectos (Effects) menu and select the Científico (Scientist) effect to get it. ='Events'= ---- 'Mansion' Enter the Darkness World. Go south until you reach the river. Cross the bridge then go south-east and interact with the white tree. Go north and enter the doors to the mansion. Paintings referencing other fangames can be found throughout the mansion. At the top floor there is a room with a long hallway containing notes and a body. Interacting with the body activates a cutscene and you will wake up in your room afterwards. Category:Walkthroughs